


Gunma (Q1 2016)

by Hyogacamus1984



Series: 青春アミーゴ (Seishun Amigo) [23]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, assassination classroom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyogacamus1984/pseuds/Hyogacamus1984





	

Yuto: I have a day-off! I am on my way to Gunma! I am bringing you lunch Ryosuke! And don’t tell Masaki! He’ll be so jealous!

Yamada looks at his phone and laughs, before putting it back into his pocket, shaking his head. Thank God Shiota Nagisa wears combat trousers and the new iPhones are so much slimmer (and thank God he didn’t get the Plus, unlike Yuto and Chinen). He risks breaking it of course, if he is in a fight scene, but that’s a risk he is willing to take, just to know Yuto is only a phone call away and he isn’t too far from his phone.

“Was that Nakaji?” Ninomiya asks as he walks into the dressing room. Because there isn’t that much extra space on set, and Yamada and Ninomiya aren’t usually on set together, they have told production they wouldn’t mind sharing a dressing room. Problem is, there are days that they are both filming at the same location but different sets, and apparently their dressing room is one of the noisiest dressing rooms.  
“Why do you think it’s Yuto?” Yamada asks.  
“Your face.” Ninomiya says with a smile. “Too fond Yama-chan. You literally have a face that says ‘I love my boyfriend’ just now.”   
“Why does everybody think we are dating?” Yamada pouts.   
“The world knows, even though neither of you are admitting nor you are denying it. The only person who knows how to lie in JUMP is Chinen, and his smirks usually give it away.”  
“I thought you don’t have any scenes today?” Yamada says, changing the subject. Ninomiya shrugs.   
“I am filming tomorrow, but I was told I need fresh air so I thought I might as well come and see if there is anything I can do.”  
“I am sure there are always things you can do.” Yamada smiles. “Like not get in people’s way.” Ninomiya is about to reach out to smack him round the back of his head when someone knocks on the door.   
“Ryosuke? You ready?” The voice says and the door opens. “Morning Ninomiya-san.”  
“Morning Suda.” Ninomiya answers. “You see? Respect.”  
“Give me something to respect.” Yamada laughs as he dodges Ninomiya’s attack again and rushes out of the room with Suda.  
“If the general public just saw what happened, your reputation as well as JUMP’s reputation are both going DOWN!” Ninomiya shouts after him.  
“If the general public just heard what you said, YOUR reputation as well as Arashi’s reputation are going down!” Yamada shouts back before heading onto set with Suda.   
“Energetic morning?” The director laughs. “Ryosuke is so much more lively when Nino is around.”  
“He brings the worst out of me.” Yamada jokes before bowing at the director. “Gomenasai.”  
“Right, let’s work hard today too! We are nearly the end!” The director shouts at everybody and there is a united “OKAY” from the set.

*

Yuto knows the Assassination Classroom set like the back of his hand, having been here a year ago and now back at the same site. He walks round the back, greets everybody as he strolls through (so he won’t disturb any ongoing filming) before heading into Yamada’s dressing room. 

“Sorry to disturb you...” Yuto says out of habit, even though he is pretty sure there is no one in the room. He is definitely not expecting Ninomiya sitting on the sofa playing on his 3DS.  
“Nakaji!” Ninomiya says. “I did not expect you!”  
“Nor did I senpai!” Yuto says, shocked. “What are you doing here?”  
“I am part of the movie this time round - you know, actually showing my face. What are YOU doing here?” Ninomiya asks, then he smiles. “Can’t even spend time away from your boyfriend?”  
“I have a day off.” Yuto says. “Boyfriend? What boyfriend?”  
“Stop playing the innocent card Nakaji. You know exactly who I am talking about and it’s not Suda.”  
“Why does everybody think we are dating?” Yuto mumbles under his breath.  
“He asks me the same question this morning.” Ninomiya laughs and reaches up to ruffle Yuto’s hair. “You two are so cute.” Right at the moment, Yamada opens the door half hanging off Suda, both of them covered in mud, looking like he has been through a massive fight with the ground. Yamada is not even shocked seeing Yuto in his dressing room.  
“Yuto!” Suda shouts. “What are you doing here?”  
“Busted.” Ninomiya mumbles under his breath.   
“Just popping in.” Yuto smiles. “How are you?”  
“We just had a massive fight scene.” Suda smiles awkwardly. “And I kicked Ryosuke’s back by accident and there is a crack.”  
“I didn’t break anything. It doesn’t hurt.” Yamada says before Yuto has a chance to say anything else. Yamada knows Yuto can be overprotective. He quickly walks over to Yamada and picks him up as Ninomiya stands up and clears the sofa so that Yamada can lie down.   
“Contain yourself Nakaji.” Ninomiya whispers next to Yuto. Suda shuts the door behind him and stands on the side. “Suda knows?”  
“Of course I do.” Suda smirks. “These two idiots are hardly subtle. Yuto turning up at Gunma previously when we were filming Assassination Classroom and I have to frantically flee Ryosuke’s dressing room because they have this pink bubble surrounding them. Ryosuke came and visited us on set when we were filming ‘Pink and Gray’. Yuto took a different flight from Bussan back to Tokyo to hide from the fans, threw me into the dragon’s den… of course, ditching us because Ryosuke was picking him up from the airport. Yuto right here right now when we are filming Assassination classroom.”   
“We are best friends. Always have been.” Yamada say as he lies down on his front, and Yuto lifts up his shirt to check the bruise. His back is a bit red, and it looks like an ugly bruise is going to be forming, even though Yamada hardly ever bruised.   
“God I am so sorry Ryosuke. I tried to stop but I couldn’t.” Suda says, kneeling down next to Yuto. “I’ll go and get a hot compress.”   
“How long ago was it?” Ninomiya asks.  
“Twenty minutes the most.” Suda answers.  
“Get an ice-pack for now and use a hot compress tonight.” Ninomiya answers. Suda nods and walks out of the room. “I’m going to go and get some lunch. I assumed Yuto’s got you food Yama-chan, so I’ll leave you all to it.”  
“Sore?” Yuto asks, gently rubbing Yamada’s back when both of them have left the room and presses a kiss on the base of his spine.   
“A little.” Yamada winces as Yuto brushes against the slightly swollen back. “It’s not like I haven’t bruised my lower back before.”  
“I have painkiller if you want some?” Yuto says and Yamada nods. “After lunch though, don’t need to burn a hole in your stomach.”  
“I have the ice-pack!” Suda says, coming back to the room with his eyes shielded. “Is it safe?”  
“Of course it is.” Yamada laughs. Suda hands Yuto the ice-pack and he grabs a towel and wraps it round the ice-pack before putting it onto Yamada’s back.   
“I’ll leave you both to have some private time...”  
“Masaki, I have food.” Yuto says, pointing at the bags on the table. “I brought lunch.”  
“You brought me lunch?” Suda asks, raising an eyebrow. “You should have told me you’re on your way.”  
“I wasn’t sure if I’d be able to get lunch for you.” Yuto smiles, rubbing the back of his neck.   
“Yes yes yes.” Suda waves his hand and smiles. “Ryosuke comes first of course. Always. I am only here because I am the best friend. We need to do dinner date soon. The three of us. Because Ryosuke, I need to tell you the truth. Yuto is useless at cooking.”  
“I knew that years ago.” Yamada smiles.  
“I do cook.” Yuto says.   
“I know you do.” Yamada says. “But only when you have to.”  
“He is good at cleaning up.” Suda says, ruffling through the bag that Yuto left on the table. “Wow you’ve gone all out.”  
“I wasn’t sure what you want.” Yuto says and turns back to Yamada. “How’s the back?”  
“It’s cold.” Yamada says.   
“Give it another two minutes.” Yuto says and stands up. “I’ll make you some tea.” Yamada nods.   
“You two make me puke rainbows.” Suda says, munching away on the bento.   
“You and Yuto together make ME puke rainbow.” Yamada yawns, suddenly feels like he can sleep for a few hours.   
“Aww… are you jealous of your boyfriend and me?” Suda asks. Yamada sticks out his tongue at him.  
“I am only staying because Yuto brought me food.” Suda says pointing at Yamada with his chopsticks. “The moment I’ve finished my lunch I’d be out of your hair.”   
“Why are you so lovely-dovely with Yuto when you did a movie with him, and you’re so mean to me?” Yamada asks.  
“I can’t be nice to everybody Ryosuke.” Suda answers. “And Yuto is easier to tolerate than you.” Yuto laughs.   
“We are just more similar.” Yuto answers, holding a cup of tea for Suda and Yamada. He lifts up his head and takes a sip. “Let me take that ice-pack, and you can get have some food.”  
“You’re the best Yuto.” Yamada smiles as he sits up. “Are you staying?”  
“I can stay if you want.” Yuto answers.  
“I don’t want to keep you here because you’d be bored.” Yamada says. Suda nods.   
“You get bored so easily it’s unbelievable.”  
“I have plenty to get on with and I brought my camera with me.” Yuto smiles and pointing at his bag. “Besides, you have a day off from this set don’t you? Because it’s an early filming day tomorrow for JUMP. I might as well wait and I’ll drive us home.”  
“Seriously guys.” Suda interrupts. “My teeth are rotting from listening to you two talking. There’s this impenetrable bubble round the two of you again. Stop being ‘together’ and be TOGETHER.”  
“Not together.” Yamada says.  
“I thought you’re used to it.” Yuto says.   
“I thought I was.” Suda cringes and stands up. “But sometimes it’s quite a lot to take in. I am going back to my dressing room to get rid of the mud and the dirt. We’re back on set in about an hour’s time Ryosuke.” Yamada nods. “Good seeing you today Yuto, and thank you for lunch. We’ll catch up yeah?”  
“Always.” Yuto smiles.   
“I LOVE YOU! AND SO SORRY RYOSUKE. HAVE A REST AND I’LL MEET YOU IN A BIT.” Suda shouts as he walks out of the room, waving his hand and shut the door firmly behind him. Suda was trying to get everybody to give them some privacy.  
Yamada leans against Yuto on the sofa as Yuto picks up a bento and feeds small mouthful to Yamada who has his eyes closed.  
“It’s good that you are here.” Yamada says between mouthful. “But you don’t have to wait around if you don’t want to.”  
“I’ll always wait for you Yama-chan.” Yuto says, putting another mouthful of food into his mouth. 

*

Ninomiya never goes back to the dressing room. Suda picks up Yamada for the filming in the afternoon and Yuto just pulls out his laptop and browse the web and spend some time sorting out some photos. He walks towards the shops and picks up some heat pack before heading to the back of the film set (where no one goes to) with his camera and takes some photos of some nature scenery. Once he takes enough photos (and it starts to get dark), he wanders back to the dressing room and munches on the food that he brought with him.  
Eventually he falls asleep on the sofa with his jacket over his face, and his legs tuck into the side of the sofa. 

“He actually fell asleep like that. It never happened when we filmed.” Suda says and Yamada nods. “And you are okay with it. Wouldn’t he hurt his back or something?”  
“Yuto is very flexible and he has a tendency to sleep anywhere at any time.” Yamada answers, packing up his things as well as Yuto’s and puts them back into his bag, ignoring the way that Yuto is actually sleeping. “At least he is on a sofa. He fell asleep between two chairs once. His shoulder and upper back on one but his head fell backwards off the chair, and his bum and half of his thighs on another and both of his feet planted on the floor. His lower back just hangs in mid-air and he actually looked comfortable. We were well impressed.” Yamada flicks through his photos on his camera and shows Suda the photos that he took when Yuto was asleep.  
“I would be too.” Suda says. Yuto pulls down his jacket and opens his eyes before stretching out his legs off the end of the sofa. Yamada and Suda are both fresh-faced and out of their uniform.  
“Is it time to go?” Yuto asks as Yamada hands him his bag.   
“Yes sleeping beauty.” Suda laughs. “I’m heading to the hotel tonight, there’s some scene tomorrow for me.”  
“I can drop you?” Yuto says, sitting up and rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of it.  
“It’s a long drive back to Tokyo.” Suda says. “I am staying at the hotel close by, it’s not even far. I’ll call a cab.”  
“You sure?” Yamada asks.  
“Yes yes yes. You two go back to Tokyo and do your adorable thing. I’ll see you both soon.” Suda says. “And safe journey back!”  
“Thanks!” Yuto says before Suda wanders out of Yamada’s dressing room with a wave.   
“Do you want me to drive?” Yamada asks Yuto as he tries to get his car keys out of his bag. “You look tired.” Yuto shakes his head.   
“You might have hurt your back.” Yuto says, pulling out the heat pack he bought earlier from his bag and gives it to Yamada.   
“You bought it earlier?” Yamada asks.  
“No, I random just have heat packs in by bag.” Yuto smirks. Yamada hugs Yuto out of the blue and buries his head into his chest. Yuto wraps his free hand round Yamada’s back.  
“Thank you.” Yamada says.   
“You aren’t defensive at all today.” Yuto observes.   
“It’s been a good day.” Yamada smiles and looks up. “You are here.”  
“You would have seen me tonight too.” Yuto says. “You needed to go back to Tokyo.”  
“But you stayed. You didn’t have to.”  
“You asked me to stay Ryosuke. I’d do anything for you, you know that.”  
“I know, and I am thankful and I really appreciate it.” Yamada says. “Thank you.”  
“We are WAY past that Yama.” Yuto says and he throws his backpack over his shoulder and also picks up Yamada’s bag. Yamada tilts his head. “Put the heat pack on, and I’m driving home. You rest.” Yuto then realises his car key is actually in his pocket in his hoodie. “Come on.”  
“Okay.” Yamada says as they walk towards the car. He waves goodbye to the rest of the people still on set and climbs into the car. “What shall we do about dinner?”   
“Check out the message in the 7 group.” Yuto says as he drives out of the set and towards the highway. Yamada picks up his phone and opens the 7 group message. Right at the top it is a message from Chinen that was sent nearly three hours ago.

Chinen: DINNER! I don’t care what time you finish Ryosuke, DINNER! MIDNIGHT SNACK! PRE-BREAKFAST! WHATEVER IT IS CALLED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT.

“He knows I don’t finish until half past eight and we won’t be back in Tokyo until like half past ten, right?” Yuto nods. “And he is aware that I… we have to be at Fuji TV at half past four tomorrow morning, not including make-up time.” Yuto nods. “Chinen is a torturer.”  
“And you know that since when?” Yuto asks.   
“Can we not go?” Yamada asks. “I just want to sleep.”  
“Whatever you want.” Yuto answers.   
“Then let’s go home.” Yamada says, putting his hand over Yuto’s hand on the gearstick.   
“How are you planning to tell Chinen?” Yuto says, focusing on the road.   
“I hurt my back.” Yamada says, typing away on his phone. “I need to go home and rest. We can catch up tomorrow instead after early filming. There is a nice ramen place round Fuji TV. We can go afterwards. Send.” Yuto’s phone beeps, and he knows he has gotten the message already. He squeezes Yamada’s hand. “Let’s go home.”  
“We are going to be killed when we see Chinen next, you know that?” Yuto says.  
“Yeah.” Yamada answers. “But you’re gonna stay with me no matter what right? I have nothing to be scared of. Besides, knowing Chinen, he probably wouldn’t kill us until the last minute. Revenge is best served cold and all that. Admittedly, we have known him for this long now, he hasn’t killed us yet so he probably wouldn’t be killing us soon.”   
“You are so optimistic.” Yuto laughs.   
“You are staying right?” Yamada asks.  
“There is no other place I’d rather be.” Yuto answers.


End file.
